You
by EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles43
Summary: Where one loses their love, but is it forever?


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the Teen Titans

~! #$%^&*()_+

I stare into your emerald orbs, a feeling of longing in my chest. The aqua-grey flecks scattered all over your irises make me think of the melancholy you used to try to hide behind juvenile exuberance, all those years ago when we first met. Each time you blink your eyelashes collide, concealing your beauties from the rest of the world but when you reopen them, you once again give the world the gift of such a magnificent sight. Droplets of water drip off each lash, falling to the ground beneath. My fingers reach for the stray strands of your soaked green hair, tucking them behind your pointed ears. Your hand reaches up to hold mine and you slowly start leading it back to my side. I see. You don't want my help, or at least that's what you want to believe. You shut your eyes and look away, unable to watch my hurt face. You don't hide behind your mask anymore. You blatantly show your sour mood which you seem to have all the time now. I don't know how she can feel so strongly of you, now that you're just a shell of who you used to be. We both know she was the one who scrapped the insides of that shell clean, but there's nothing I can do now. You're going to leave now, start a family with your first love, and live a magnificent life. Or so you say. Your shell will seem happy, but your inside will be discarded, and no one will ever be able to reach it. Maybe your child will fill half the void, but you will always know something is missing. At the very least, my inside will rest in its grave right next to yours. I'm nothing without you, and now I'll never have you. Our love was just never meant to be.

You give me one final kiss, full on the lips. I am shocked. I had never expected to do that, especially since she's just meters away, close enough to watch us intently but not close enough to hear us over the pouring rain. I react quickly, wrapping my arms around your neck, savoring the moment. The kiss is chaste and lasts but a few seconds. You pull away but don't let me go. You lean your forehead against mine, your eyes scanning my face as if you were memorizing every feature.

"I'll _always _love you." You whisper. I barely catch it, but give a weak smile when I do.

"As will I," I breathe. You let go and turn around, stalking past her and into your pod on the ship. I find it funny how you don't like saying good bye.

~! #$%^&*()_+

The first few days are the worst I suppose. The wound is still fresh, and no amount of support from my friends can really help. It's appreciated and discarded. They all are happily in love. They don't know what I'm going through. It's different from anything I've ever felt before. The last time something similar occurred, it was you who comforted me. Now, there is no one.

The news makes it even worse. It shocks me, tears me apart from the inside out. How could we have been so stupid? Why now, so late into the game, after the GAME OVER flashes onto the screen of your dumb video games? Why now, when there's no hope? I guess it isn't all bad. I will always have a part of you with me, now. But it'll be a constant reminder of you, of what we could've been, of what we were. I never bother telling you, knowing the situation would only worsen. It is a mistake, but one I'll have live with. It at least gives me a reason to get better, a reason to push on, to live. I'll take good care of it, don't you worry.

People assume that with time, I'll get better, but the truth is that the pain never goes away. That's the worst part. That no matter how much I dedicate time to something else, the pain will remain. It will always remain. But so will my will to keep on going.

~! #$%^&*()_+

When I get the call seven months later, I can barely believe it. The surprise of hearing your voice over the line is overwhelming, your toothy grin on the screen almost too much. You seem happy, something I hadn't seen on you for a very long time. Your smile makes me smile, however cheesy that may be. When you tell me the news, I am confused as to why you had the smile on in the first place. She deceived you. It wasn't your child, but that of another man. The black hair that neither of you had, as well as the murky black eyes gave that away. The DNA being odd, but stable confirmed it. Your ears droop while you tell me this, but other than that, you seem fine. I make sure to not to show you my belly, letting the screen see only from my neck up.

Then you tell me you're coming back. For me. I almost drop my communicator.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my eyes wide. I don't know what to think.

"Yeah. We married down at City Hall, just signed some papers, but I bet the Bats can pull a few strings and get a divorce or annulment in place pretty quick. The only reason I married her or even left with her in the first place was because of the kid, but since it's not mine and the dad seems up to caring for it, I have nothing holding me down. I want you, and only you. No one else. I'll be at the tower tomorrow at around noon. Would you mind telling the rest of the team?" You hang up. Just like that. Like always, never saying good bye.

~! #$%^&*()+

I wait for you under the shelter of the staircase, meditating on the highest step, my rear planted firmly on the ground. It's raining again. I've been here since sunrise, since I can't concentrate on anything else. I hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep the night before. I just spent my time lying in bed, thinking. I was far too heavy to pace, and my powers had disappeared a few months before as my soul self concentrated more and more on the creation of two other souls. I avoid walking or standing whenever possible.

I debate whether or not I should take you back. There really is no reason why I shouldn't. You did the noble thing, taking responsibility for what you though were your actions. You had traded your happiness for that of your offspring. The only problem in that equation is that it wasn't your child. So you come back to seek your happiness. Too bad you might not like what you will come back to. I thank Azar that I managed to convince our friends that telling you was a bad idea, that I would be able to handle my situation, but that she needed all the help she could get. She didn't have what you would call a completely sane mind. Now, they are outraged, demanding her resignation. She really doesn't deserve any of us. I knocked some sense into them and she was allowed to stay on her team, as long as you came back to us like you said you will.

One of our friends opens the door to the stairwell and comes up the steps. Our other friends follow suit. They stop when they reach me and two of them help me up. We stay under the roof of the stairwell, watching the skies for any sign of a ship. There is none. Minutes pass, no one says a word. It feels like multiple eternities have passed before I spot something in the distance, a ship with you in the main cockpit. There is but one passenger in a pod, the other pods are filled with material possessions of yours. Four pods. Our sister group in the east traded their leader for her and you, so instead of five sections of the ship, our resident mechatronic techie converted it into a ship for six.

A smile spreads on all our faces. We have missed you. Yes, that is a complete understatement. It hurt, having one of the original five not there anymore. It felt like something was missing, I guess. Our friends felt that way. They had lost a little brother, a best friend, the comic relief. I, on the other hand, had lost a lover. We had all decided it was best to not communicate with you until after the babe was born. You would be busy adjusting to many changes, and it would hurt us all. So we didn't. Our friends refrained from contacting you, even more so when we first got the news. It took much pleading from my part, but I pulled it off. They didn't tell you. Now you'd see for yourself.

~! #$%^&*()_+

As soon as the ship lands I run to you as fast as I can, which isn't very fast at all. I clutch my belly, but at the same time forget you don't know. When I get to you all you do is stare at my protruding belly. I gently lift your chin up. Your eyes look dead, deflated.

"They're yours." I tell you. Your eyes somehow smile and you kiss me harder than you ever have before. This time, you lick my lips. I part them, allowing you access. Our tongues wrestle a bit, but we break it off quick. There are our friends to think about. We both know we will resume later.

Our friends warmly greet you, and I can feel you are also very glad to see them. Everyone but me helps quickly bring your luggage down from the ship and at least under the protection of the stairwell. Just because one of our friends is with child, doesn't mean she won't do dirt work. She isn't very far along at all, and her kind is a very resilient species.

The passenger-turned-pilot gives his farewell and takes off. We go back to the living area, not caring we are all soaked to the bone. We all catch up, and suddenly it's time for dinner. Everyone was hungry as no one had bothered to have lunch what with your arrival and all. We decided to go out for pizza at our favorite pizza parlor. The ex-leader of your former team decides to stay behind, knowing that us five need some time to ourselves. We are reluctant, but agree. Once there we reminisce about when we were all younger. The good times and the bad, and how through it all we have made it, together, because here we are. Good times are ahead, and I am glad for that.

I am obviously due for a talk with you, but for now we both know it is best to just enjoy each other's company and that of our friends, our family. The family our children will be born into. Our children. The thought is so, so great. Nerve-wracking, but great. No matter what trials our love has been through, it has persevered, and I am glad for that. I bet you are too. I am glad you aren't wearing a mask now. That's who I want you to be to our children. You. There is no one better. I want for you to teach them how to express yourself like you do. How you sometimes wear your heart on your sleeve. That may be conceived as an inconvenience, but it will make them feel empowered to enjoy their youth, so unlike me.

You are so unlike me, yet you're great. That's odd, considering the fact that you always tell me I'm the best. Maybe we both are, just in different ways. Ultimately, it was our alikeness which brought us together, but our differences that brought us to each other's attention. I'm grateful for that. Because of that, two new beings will be introduced to the world. I know you'll say that you hope they're like me, but I hope they'll be just like you. Caring, loving, strong, brave, outgoing, optimistic, the list goes on and on. Yes, that's you. The real you. The one I love. Garfield Mark Logan.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Colorín colorado, este cuento se a acabado. ^^

This started as a small paragraph I had written about this random chick staring into a guy's golden eyes, but somehow, after midnight (arg), it turned into this. I might expand it and continue if there is demand, but not until I get the ball rolling with my old stories. I feel guilty not finishing them, but life has really caught up to me. This was just to get a sour mood off my back, with a happy ending of course. I know the narrator is a bit OOC, but who really knows how she thinks? I have explanations for everything, but decided to just go with this format of writing and not write in too much detail, which is why this could totally be continued. This isn't even the real ending...just a new start. But whatever. I'd only write it when my life calms down again, that is if anyone has any sort of interest in the story in the first place. Sorry for ranting, I'll go now. But now you know, if this interests you and you want to see more, you gotta tell me! *coughreviewcough* - totally _not _being desperate. Until next time, toodles! ~EBWHW43


End file.
